1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new packaging, specifically to an improved capsule to be dispensed from a bulk vending machine. A bulk vending machine is a gumball-type machine which usually dispenses capsules containing toys or prizes for children. Existing capsules work well for their intended purpose. The purpose of the new capsule is to package and dispense laundry detergent and related products through bulk vending machines.
2. Description of Prior Art
Existing two piece capsules when filled with laundry detergent may separate during operation. Two piece capsules are difficult to open and are messy to use. These capsules are not easily filled and closed. Commonly used two inch capsules are too small to contain enough laundry detergent, or to hold two laundry products, such as soap and a dryer sheet.